Baby Don't Cry
by lu.xyumein
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang xiuhan momen yang ga suka ga usah baca warning: yaoi/BL/ rate 18 / oneshoot pair: xiuhan / lumin


Pair : Xiuhan, Xiumin/Luhan

yaoi / BL / rate 18 / Oneshoot

Warning Typo!!!

Baby Don't Cry

\- Xiumin -

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamar hotel tempat kami beristirahat. Selama dua hari kedepan Exo akan mengadakan konser Exo'luxion dikota ini, Beijing. Tempat dimana dia tinggal dan dilahirkan. Kali ini aku hanya ingin sekamar dengan manajer, karena aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. Dalam kepalaku sekarang ini hanya mandi dan tempat tidur.

Aku bahkan bersikeras menolak ajakan manajer kami untuk makan siang bersama diluar sebelum gladi bersih untuk konser kami nanti malam.

Untunglah manajer tak bertanya macam-macam dan membiarkanku istitahat sendirian. Manajer hanya berpesan, jika aku lapar aku diperbolehkan memesan makanan dari hotel ini. Aku pun mengangguk sekedarnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, aku langsung merebahkan diriku ke ranjang, pandanganku menerawang. Sepi sekali rasanya disini, biasanya akan selalu ada dia yang menggodaku, menghiburku, dan melontarkan kata-kata konyolnya hanya supaya perhatianku tertuju padanya. Hah, aku mulai merindukannya lagi sekarang, aku tersenyum sendiri.

Aku bangkit, menyeduh kopi hangat kesukaanku dan duduk di balkon kamarku. Kunikmati pemandangan indah kota Beijing sambil merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahku.

Entah karena ini adalah tempat kelahirannya atau karena memang Beijing kota yg indah, membuatku semakin merindukan semua hal yang ada pada dirinya. Tatapan matanya padaku, suara bisikannya ditelingaku, genggaman tangannya dan bau harum dari tubuhnya yang menguar saat ia memelukku. Sudah 1 tahun semenjak pertemuan terakhirku dengannya.

Aku merasa aneh, merasa asing dan merasa hampa tanpa dia disampingku.

Karena aku selalu terbiasa dia ada.

Kupejamkan mataku mencoba manahan air mataku yang ingin menerobos keluar. Kenapa dia melakukan hal ini padaku dan pada mereka?

Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya, dan bagaimana jalan pikirannya, padahal aku sudah bertahun-tahun dekat dengannya, tapi sepertinya aku masih juga tak benar-benar mengenal dan memahami dirinya seutuhnya.

Dia berkata akan meninggalkan grup, meninggalkanku yang selama ini selalu bergantung padanya. Apa tak cukup hanya Kris saja yang melukai mereka dan melukaiku?

Kenapa kali ini dia pun melakukan hal yg sama seperti yang Kris lakukan. Aku serasa lemas, serasa mati, serasa bagai zombie kala aku mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan.

Sudah kucoba membujuknya untuk tetap tinggal, tapi rupanya diriku saja tak cukup menjadi alasan untuk dia tetap tinggal.

Aku masih tak menyerah, kucoba dengan para member, para fans, ia tetap tak membatalkan niatnya.

Aku marah, menangis bahkan memohon dihadapannya, semua sudah kulakukan. Dia tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia sendiri pun tak hanya diam bergeming, dia juga ikut marah, menangis, dan memohon dihadapan kami semua, agar merelakan kepergiannya. Ia mengatakan ini bukan keinginannya sendiri, melainkan keinginan kedua orangtuanya, ia pun tak bisa membantah apa-apa jika orang tuanya sudah berkata.

Kami semua menangis bersama malam itu. Malam sebelum konser terakhir kami bersamanya di Beijing.

Mataku masih terpejam, namun air mataku sudah mengalir tiada henti mengingat kenangan kami. Kota ini, Beijing, menjadi saksi perpisahan kami dengan dirinya.

Menjadi kenanganku yang terakhir bersamanya.

Lalu kurasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Aku terkejut hingga mataku terbuka. Aku menatap lengan yang kini melingkar didadaku, aku mengenalnya, bahkan desahan nafas dan aroma tubuhnya masih sama, masih terasa hangat saat berhembus dileherku

"Lu.."

"Baby..please don't cry" kudengar suara bisikan yg masih sama ditelingaku.

Jantungku serasa berdetak kembali, darahku serasa berdesir lagi melewati pembuluh darahku. Aku pun menangis lagi.

"Wae, Lu..? Wae..?"

"Mian..mianhe, mianhe"

Aku menangis bersamanya lagi ditempat ini, namun kali ini aku berada dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang sudah lama aku rindukan.

Dia melepaskan pelukan kami lalu menangkupkan tangannya pada pipiku.

Aku tahu ia ingin menatap wajahku, namun aku hanya menunduk tak berani menatap wajahnya. Aku takut jika nanti aku menatap wajahnya, aku akan semakin merindukannya saat kami berpisah lagi.

"Hei..minnie,"

Aku masih menunduk.

"Minseok"

Aku tetap tak bergeming.

"Baozi"

Aku merindukan panggilan itu dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau mengangkat wajahmu, aku akan.."

Aku kaget ia tiba-tiba menggendongku ala bridal style. Aku otomatis menatap wajahnya bingung.

Kulihat ia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Lu..turunkan aku. Ini tidak benar, bagaimana nanti bila manajer tiba-tiba masuk."

"Kau yang membuatku terpaksa menggendongmu. Ngomong-ngomong kau semakin ringan, Baozi. Apa kau diet lagi?"

Ia membawaku masuk kedalam dan mendudukanku dipangkuannya.

Kurasakan wajahku memerah dan memanas saat kami saling bertatapan. Senyum indah terukir diwajahnya, tanpa sadar aku membelai pipinya sambil menatap wajahnya penuh kerinduan.

"Lu..aku merindukanmu, sangaat merindukanmu sampai aku serasa ingin mati," ucapku setengah berbisik.

Tanganku masih membelai dahinya, rambutnya, hidungnya, pipinya, dagunya dan pandanganku tertumbuk pada bibirnya. Kulirik ia memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati setiap sentuhanku di wajahnya.

Mataku kembali tertuju pada bibirnya yg selalu membuatku kecanduan untuk merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Tanganku menyentuh bibirnya, kulihat ia membuka matanya lebar, dan pegangan tangannya dipinggangku mengerat.

"Baozi-ah"

Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, kumohon, batinku.

"Minseok-ah"

Sial, suaranya benar-benar terdengar indah di telingaku.

Aku yang terlena hanya karena ia menyebutkan namaku tanpa kusadari ia mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga nafasnya yang hangat terasa di wajahku.

"Lu..ge"

Dan aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menciumnya, yang selama ini kurindukan.

Kami mencoba melepaskan rasa rindu kami lewat ciuman kami. Hanya ciuman ringan tanpa nafsu, namun aku tanpa sadar berulangkali mengucapkan namanya disela ciuman kami.

"Lu..ge..lu..ge..ah."

Kukalungkan tanganku ke lehernya, ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggangku. Ciuman kami berubah panas dan merasa tak ingin melepas satu sama lain.

Kami mulai hilang akal, aku tak peduli apapun sekarang, aku hanya melihat Luhan dimataku, dia dipelukanku sekarang ini. Dan aku ingin bersamanya saat ini.

Tangannya mulai naik ke punggungku lalu ke dadaku, aku merasakan tangannya masuk ke dalam pakaianku, sedangkan aku mendesah dalam ciumanku dan tanganku pun melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

"Lu..aku ingin bersamamu sekarang ini. Aku ingin memilikimu, aku ingin dirimu," kataku disela ciumanku.

"As your wish baby," ia mendesah di telingaku.

Lalu ia menciumi leherku, pundakku dan dadaku. Aku melayang entah kemana merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang diberikan Luhan padaku.

Oh, Tuhan aku semakin menginginkan dirinya hanya untukku.

Pagi ini kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tak peduli dengan suara handponeku yg terus berbunyi. Aku hanya tahu tubuhku melebur menjadi satu bersamanya sekarang.

\--

Malam ini konser Exo berjalan lancar, kini aku sudah bisa menyunggingkan senyumku kepada para ExoL. Saat Chen bertanya padaku kenapa aku selalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Aku hanya meringis.

"Lu..lu.. tunggu ya," batinku seraya menyeringai.

\--

a/n : wuaaah...ini akibat kangen xiuhan maka jadi ff ga karuan kayak gini.

semalem suntuk abis bagadang bareng temen kepoin xiuhan. ga tau tiba-tiba ide mengalir gitu aja

ff ini aku dedikasikan untuk para xiuhan/lumin shipper, walopun mereka mungkin udah karam tapi aku yakin mereka masih suka kontek-kontekan.

semoga para reader suka ya..

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya

Gomawoyo..saranghae..

Chu.. *


End file.
